The invention relates to a fuse for an electrical circuit. Known from DE 10 2011 118 724 A1 is a fuse that consists of a leaf spring, each of the two ends of which is inserted in a hole of a printed circuit board and is soldered therein. A middle portion of the leaf spring is welded to a projection of a heat sink. The leaf spring is under mechanical tension. If the solder joints are heated above the melting point thereof, the mechanical tension of the leaf spring causes the ends thereof to be pulled out of the printed circuit board and thus the circuit to be interrupted.